


Дождливый день

by 006_stkglm



Series: Хорошая жена [1]
Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Curtain Fic, Disability, Disabled Character, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Филип Дюррант проводит дождливый день в гостиной поместья «Солнечный мыс».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождливый день

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: Marple/Мисс Марпл, cерия Ordeal by Innocence/«Испытание невиновностью»  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

В конце ноября в «Солнечном мысе» солнце было нечастым гостем. Поместье тонуло в клубах наползающего с реки тумана, пряталось за размытой завесой бесконечных дождей. Филип Дюррант отвел взгляд от стылого, затянутого серой хмарью парка за окнами гостиной «большого» дома, зябко поежился в своем кресле и натянул рукава кардигана до самых кончиков пальцев. С тех пор как он в первый раз очнулся в госпитале с более-менее ясной головой, он все никак не мог согреться. Врачи объясняли, что это из-за потери веса и пониженного давления, и уверяли, что со временем озноб пройдет. Жаль, что насчет ног прогнозы у них были совсем не такие оптимистичные.

Филип вздохнул, зябко передернув плечами. Время близилось к трем пополудни, но из-за не на шутку разошедшегося дождя комната была погружена в полумрак и казалось, что уже ранний вечер. Можно было бы, наверное, выпить чего-нибудь, чтобы согреться, и, может быть, дочитать начатый позавчера роман… но за горячим нужно было добираться на кухню, книга осталась на столике у кровати, а у него не было никакого желания даже просто шевелиться, не то что крутить тяжелые колеса коляски. Намного проще было сидеть здесь, глядя в залитое струями дождя окно, и ни о чем не думать.  
Жухлая листва, которую порывистый ветер гонял по террасе перед домом, то и дело цеплялась за резные ножки белых садовых стульев — никто не позаботился о том, чтобы убрать их на зиму. Рейчел Аргайл — хозяйка поместья — устроила бы прислуге грандиозный разнос за такой недосмотр, но почти восемь месяцев назад Жако сделал этой семье одолжение и прикончил стерву.

Губы Филипа дернулись в намеке на усмешку. «Стервой» Рейчел «ласково» звали её же собственные, горячо обожаемые дети. Да и он сам, что греха таить, не раз и не два называл ее про себя словечками и покрепче. Рейчел никогда его не жаловала — не позволяла Мэри распоряжаться деньгами, вынуждая их жить на скромное содержание. И постоянно напевала жене про его измены. Ну да, джентльменом он, может быть, и не был, но малый он был лихой, и женщины его любили. И он отвечал им взаимностью. Он искренне влюбился в Мэри во время войны, не менее искренне предложил ей руку и сердце — ну разве он был виноват, что не она одна теряла голову при виде его летной формы? И даже когда он с формой расстался, недостатка в восхищенных взглядах, томных улыбках и жарких ночах не было.

Филип горько фыркнул: диагноз — полиомиелит — ему поставили почти сразу же, и почти сразу же сказали, что вместе с ногами половая функция тоже приказала долго жить. Он знал, что по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть, он еще легко отделался, но все равно скучал по томному, тянущему чувству внизу живота.  
В глазах предательски защипало.  
Ох, лучше бы ему на что-нибудь отвлечься. Утренняя газета давно прочитана. Наверное, все-таки стоит сходить в спальню за кни…  
«Сходить… О Господи!»  
Он забывал, он все еще иногда забывал…  
Филип закрыл лицо руками и попытался дышать ровно. В его жизни были моменты, когда приходилось совсем плохо — раз или два, еще во времена, когда он служил в RAF. Когда одно за другим прогорели его начинания. Когда врачи озвучили ему диагноз и объяснили, что слово «полиомиелит» будет означать для него. Когда он оказался в большом чопорном доме, ему не принадлежавшем, среди людей которым фактически не было до него дела. Но только сейчас, сидя в инвалидном кресле, он почувствовал, что как никогда в жизни близок к слезам.

Скрипнула, приоткрываясь, тяжелая дверь, щелкнул выключатель, и даже через прижатые к глазам пальцы Филип почувствовал, что комнату залил мягкий свет большой люстры.  
— Вот ты где.  
Каблуки Мэри звонко простучали по паркету. Филип выдохнул и убрал руки от лица. Жена аккуратно поставила на стоявший рядом столик поднос с пузатым чайником, двумя чайными парами и какой-то снедью и опустила на пол висевшую у нее на руке корзинку для рукоделия.  
— Не возражаешь, если я составлю тебе компанию?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она неторопливо принялась разливать чай — звякнула крышечка заварника, и по залу поплыл аромат Эрл Грей, лимона и меда.  
— Фил?

Жена протянула ему чашку, и Филип с удовольствием сжал горячий фарфор в озябших пальцах.  
— Ужасная сегодня погода, не находишь?  
Мэри опустилась в стоящее напротив кресло, аккуратно расправила складки темно-зеленого платья и так же аккуратно пригубила чай.  
— Да, верно. — Собственный голос показался Филипу хриплым и каким-то чужим. Он с отстраненным удивлением понял, что промолчал весь день, а может быть, и дольше.  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Фил? — Мэри отставила чашку и поднялась с явным намерением положить руку ему на лоб. — Мне показалось…  
Его первым порывом было мотнуть головой: после госпиталя, от которого у него остались спутанные горячкой воспоминания чужих рук, болезненных процедур и отчаяния, он едва выносил, когда к нему прикасались.

— Все в порядке, Мэри. Не тревожь...  
Голос подвел, и он все-таки закашлялся.  
— Шшш. — Мэри погладила его по спине, аккуратно забрала из рук чашку и осторожно положила руку ему на лоб. Прикосновение оказалось неожиданно приятным.  
— Температуры нет. Знобит сильнее обычного?  
Филип помотал головой. Кашель отпустил, но говорить опять ему не хотелось.  
— Ничего. Давай-ка я добавлю еще меда.

Она долила ему чай, щедро сдобрила порцию пряно пахнущим липовым медом и присела перед коляской. Непослушный локон был готов вот-вот выбиться из ее как всегда тщательно уложенной прически, и Филип, протянув руку, осторожно его поправил.  
Мэри накрыла его руку своей, порывисто запечатлела поцелуй на его ладони. И вдруг обычно строгое, чуть надменное выражение ее лица преобразила искренняя, смеющаяся улыбка. Жена вложила чашку ему в руку, потянулась за лежащей на столике салфеткой и принялась оттирать с его ладони ярко алый след своей любимой помады.  
— Прости.  
— Ничего. — Филип неожиданно для себя почувствовал, что улыбается.  
Мэри вернулась в кресло, достала из корзинки вязание и протянула ему оставленный утром на столике в спальне роман.  
— Подумала, ты захочешь дочитать.  
— Пожалуй, да. Спасибо.

За окнами мерно шелестел дождь, мягко постукивали друг о друга деревянные спицы в сноровистых пальцах Мэри. Перелистывая очередную страницу романа, Филип Дюррант подумал что, может быть, в «Солнечном мысе» все-таки однажды проглянет солнце.


End file.
